<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Any day now by Madfordinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768817">Any day now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos'>Madfordinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Four, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Miya Osamu, Omega Verse, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of a nesting omega greeted him, the smell growing more potent the further along he walked, the slight sound of purring letting him know one of them was awake.</p><p>Opening the door revealed two bodies wrapped in the multiple blankets, Osamus eyes opened, purring stopping as he yawned, tightening his arms around his snoring twin “How was practice?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa deals with both the good and the bad of having his mate pregnant</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Any day now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!!!!!</p><p>So i'm dyslexic, yay for me, which means they, might be mistakes in the fic such as using the wrong word. Feel free to say so in the comments so i can correct it :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy, i've been meaning to post this fic for weeks, but i finally finished it!!</p><p>I also have a twitter? so feel free to come bug me!! https://twitter.com/home</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi shut the door quietly, mindful of his possible sleeping mate. </p><p>The scent of a nesting omega greeted him, the smell growing more potent the further along he walked. He shuffled to the nesting room, pausing only to wash his hands and drop his gym bag in their room.</p><p>The nesting room, a small space original intended for a walk in closet, was perhaps the best decision they’d ever made, even if trying to Squeeze a emperor size mattress though the door caused him to nearly break down in tears.</p><p>Lemon grass started to merge the closer he got to the shut door, the slight sound of purring letting him know one of them was awake.</p><p>Opening the door revealed two bodies wrapped in the multiple blankets, Atsumu asleep, drippling slightly on his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>Osamus eyes opened, purring stopping as he yawned, tightening his arms around his snoring twin “How was practice?”</p><p>Sakusa smiled slightly, lips tilting at the corners, “good, Bokuto spent most of it whining he was missing Atsumus and asking when he could come round” </p><p>Osamu nodded, tilting his head to look at his twin, most likely thinking if Bokuto visting would be a good idea, as Bokutos scent was very potent due to both him and Akashi being alphas. However, irritation flashed over his face, and after seeing Osamu every day for the past month, he knew he’d just remembered something.</p><p>Glancing at the sleeping omega, Sakusa was already frowning “what did he do?”</p><p>“Tried to practice his sets”</p><p>His eyebrows dropped in confusion came over his face “How? We took all his volleyballs away.”</p><p>“Yer know that weird ugly lookin’ circle thing-“</p><p>“A vase Osamu”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, muttering something most likely insulting to the still sleeping Atsumu “a vase then, anyway I caught him tossing It up and down, short answer is your interior decorating has now improved”</p><p>Concern welled up, staring at his mate as if he could see though the blankets, “it broke?”</p><p>“ya, but that’s because the scrub panicked when he saw me and slapped it into the wall” Osamu snorted, tried to hide a grin “yer know he wants to get back into the gym, this is the longest hes not played since we started and we all know he's volleyball crazed at heart”</p><p>Sakusa crossed the room, crawling to Atsumu side, knowing he would get kicked out if he stepped on the floor level nest. Swiping a hand down Osamu shoulder, scenting him as one would a packmate, kissing Atsumu on the cheek, then gland on his neck, admiring the scared-over bite mark.</p><p>His hand dropped from Osamu shoulders to caress Atsumu 8-month pregnant stomach, the tension that always arrived whenever he left his pregnant mate leaving, his own turmeric scent growing to cover the room.</p><p>Atsumu whined in his sleep slightly, moving to shove his head near Kiyoomi gland where his own mark laid. In the corner of his eye he could see Osamu relax, instincts settled at having a pack alpha back in the den, rubbing his own 5 month stomach.</p><p>“any day now” Kiyoomi whispered, moving to cradle Atsumu, welcoming Osamus weight against his arm.</p><p>Osamu hummed, slipping of to sleep, no longer having to be on guard.</p><p>Kiyoomi closed his eyes, dozing, knowing it was a limited window before one of the pregnant omegas woke up with some sort of demand.</p><p> </p><p>The front door closed with a quiet click, Sakusa didn’t move, having opened his eyes the second it opened. The sounds of cupboards opening and closing reached his ears, obliviously trying to limit the noise.</p><p>He slipped away from Atsumus grip, nearly falling flat on his face when his ankle got caught in a blanket, falling out of the nest room. Sighing in relief at neither twin waking, he moved to the kitchen.</p><p>He was greeted by Sunas knowing grin, his alpha scent of cloves growing in amusement, muttering “shut up”, he moved to help put away the food.</p><p>“how are they?”</p><p>“Good, Osamu fell asleep about 45 minutes ago, so they’re both asleep. Sounds like they have spent most of the day in the nest”</p><p>Suna nodded, washing his hands “ya, that’s to be expected, not long now after all”</p><p>Kiyoomi couldn’t stop the small smile at the reminder of their first baby, a unplanned one sure, but still wanted.</p><p>They had been though a lot the past months, trust Atsumu to be the one in a hundred where birth control fails. It had been a shock, only discovering they were nearly 4 months along after he’d collapsed on court during a match. Thankfully it was a practice match with EJP Raijin meaning they were no spectators, however both teams have yet to stop teasing the alphas for how they reacted.</p><p>Looking back, the amount of snarling and growling spat at anyone that came close, along with Sakusa nearly biting medic that touched Atsumus stomach, should have been a hint that he knew on some instinct level his mate was pregnant. </p><p>Suna, ramped up by his fellow alpha, instincts heightened from the unknowingly pregnant omega, had to be restrained by Washio, the taller alpha struggling to reach Atsumu till Komori stepped in, his beta scent manging to calm the raging alpha, thinning out the harsh clove, long enough to snap out it.</p><p>Meian and Barnes had both been forced to pin Sakusa, who had saw red when the medic pressed down on his mates stomach causing him to whimper, turmeric turning bitter and harsh as if burnt. Hinata later admitted he nearly fell to the floor at the pure dominance that was demanded though both his scent and harsh growls, most of the omegas and betas in the gym feeling the suffocating pressure to submit. He’d only stopped after Meian had shock him harshly, growling back, threatening to separate him from his mate.</p><p>It was actual Barnes who had figured it out, eyes darting between Atsumu curled figure and the frightening scowl on Sakusa face. His question of when Atsumus last heat was, predictable earned a growl from Sakusa and Suna, and surprisingly Bokuto as well. Atsumu had flushed before pausing, confused look turning slack and shocked, turning quickly to Kiyoomi, eyes wide.</p><p>He was late</p><p>It had somehow flew their minds, engrossed with ending the session, but Atsumu had always had strict heats, never a day early or late which meant they was only thing that could stop a heat.</p><p>Memories flew though Sakusa mind, actions that he’d brushed off at the time but now seemed oblivious. He accepted in that moment that the few times he’d been called stupid, usually by komori or Atsumu, might have a slight slice of truth.</p><p>Atsumu increasing his nest collection, from both his family and friends, returning back from Hyōgo with a heavier bag than he left with, the Inarizaki team meet up providing a excellent opportunity to become a amateur thief. Sakusa was pretty sure he saw a couple of shirts that definitely belonged to Bokuto and Hinata mixed in Atsumus gym bag more than once.</p><p>His attitude to food changing daily, either not wanting to eat anything except a specific food, or eating anything but a specific food. Throwing tantrums like the brat he is when told that “no Atsumu, I’m not going out to the konbini at 1 in the morning for premium pudding”. </p><p>The young lady who worked nights at the konbini was very polite, always greeting him with a smile despite the awful time, she was currently in college, working on a historical degree.</p><p>Atsumus scent changing, ginger turning sweeter despite its natural sharp smell, Kiyoomi spent hours with his nose tucked into Atsumus neck, nuzzling and licking to encourage more out, something about it compelling him. </p><p>Sakusas scent also changed, commented on by his teammates, the naturally spicy scent becoming thicker, a evolutionary trait to hide their omegas scents from other Alphas.</p><p>Perhaps the most important factor, one that years later they would still be confused over how they missed it, was how Kiyoomi changed. Scenting heavily, turmeric nearly overpowering ginger, to the extent Osamu used to complain he couldn’t smell his twin at all. The way he relaxed, more willing to let Atsumu get his way, biting his tongue whenever they argued, wanting the omega close even if he caused him to want to tear his hair out. Spoiling and doting on him, the word ‘no’ leaving his vocabulary, physical affection, something he always struggled with, increasing so much, practically everyone they knew commenting on it.</p><p>They had brushed it off, thinking it was due to their 3rd anniversary having just passed and simply put, the fact they were happy. Realizing it was because Atsumu was in fact pregnant, was a shock, after all due to Atsumu natural thick build, he’d never had a flat stomach, and the slight growth could have easily been passed off as over eating, something that was common among the Miyas.</p><p>They had no idea, and now there was the possibility they were having a baby, told surrounded by sweaty men, the stench of aggression and confusion overflowing.<br/>
They went home quickly, coach excusing them from practice, shock plain to see on his face despite his efforts to hide it. Suna left with them, volunteering to buy a pregnancy test and meet them back at their flat. </p><p>The ride home was awkward and tension, thoughts overflowing for both of them.</p><p>Suna dropped it off then left quickly only pausing to swipe a hand down the side of Atsumu neck and Sakusas shoulder.</p><p>15 minutes later saw them sitting on their bed, staring at a positive test.</p><p>The next few weeks were, honestly, a mess.</p><p>Kiyoomi had always wanted to eventily have children, had discussed it at length with Atsumu, but they had pushed it aside for their careers. He couldn’t stop thinking of a little girl that took after her papa, manipulative but sweet at the same time with dark eyes and curly hair, or maybe a baby boy that took after him, serious and honest, but with light brown eyes and straight hair that become a nightmare when knotted. Maybe they would have his moles or maybe Atsumus light dusk of freckles, or maybe neither or both. </p><p>Kiyoomi couldn’t stop the thoughts bombarding him, haunting his every move, barley pausing even when he pushed himself running to such a degree that if coach saw him, he’d been slapped. </p><p>The week of the coach had given them to “get their affairs in order” was spent quietly, for the first time in weeks they weren’t attached by the hip. The scent of ginger was still sweet, but also slightly bitter in a way he couldn’t name, later he would realise it was the scent of mourning omega.</p><p>Kiyoomi wanted the baby, already loved it a little if honest, but he realized what was at stake, so he tucked his own opinions away, leaving the decision in Atsumus hands, doing his best to be a pillar of support.</p><p>It took a while but Atsumu admitted he wanted the baby, wanted one with Kiyoomi, but he was at the height of his career with a body that he worked hard for, a baby had the potential to ruin that. Pregnancy, despite the advancement in medical care was still dangerous and highly taxing, even more so for male omegas.</p><p>Not only was there a chance for it to ruin his body, but even if they did have it, they wouldn’t have the time. They were full time athletes, at practice 6 days a week with inconsistent hours that changed by the week, with frequent traveling to different cities, both in the country and occasionally out.</p><p>Later that night they laid together on their bed, the beginnings of a nest around them, both silently mourning the life that could have been.</p><p>Then there was a knock at the door.</p><p>It could have only been Osamu, everyone including family being told to give them privacy, yet despite as much Osamu denies it, he and his brother are a lot alike, which meant four days after leaving the gym Osamu let himself in with the key he’d stolen when they first moved.</p><p>Osamu, at seeing the silent state Atsumu was in, kicked Sakusa out of his own bedroom.</p><p>He chatted quietly with Suna, avoiding the elephant in the room, excluding the question about how he was doing. At the flat ‘fine’ Suna had frowned but let it drop.<br/>
The sound of a chirp slammed into Sakusa, causing him to drop his mug, tea spilling, and dart to the bedroom, Suna following. The sound a call for their alpha’s attention, usually just another way for Atsumu to be bratty, yet in the current context was concerning.</p><p>The Miya twins were curled around each other on the bed, tears trailing down both their faces, it was a possibility he expected, however the blinding smiles reflecting off each other was not.</p><p>Packmates, a practice that’s considered out of date in current society, a group of people who didn’t conform to the classic family structure. Where blood wasn’t seen as important, leading to children raised by all of the adults not just their biological parents, with multiple protectors and careers.</p><p>Most of the packs that still existed now days were blood family, though they usually conformed to the classic nuclear family hierarchy, and while Sakusa had never experienced one, the twins had experienced a lose version of one with their mother and Inarizaki team but what they were proposing would be a true one.<br/>
He’d been confused at first when Osamu spoke of forming a pack, because surly, while they were close by normal standards, spending that much time around each other would just be too much. Arguments were inevitable, so the true question is would they be able to connect despite that? To work it out and accept the constant presence of each other</p><p>Then Suna, a seemingly detached individual, had agreed.</p><p>The speed at which turned his neck could have broken records, eyes widening to an impossible amount, staring at the other alpha that didn’t look any better, shocked at his own answer.</p><p>With four adults available to care and protect a single person, there was little chance all of them would be in a position where they wouldn’t be available. Even more so now Osamus restaurants where finally settling, allowing greater flexibility in his schedule.</p><p>So he agreed, with his heart in his hand, warm form the the knowledge the four of them would now forever be connected.</p><p>A couple months later lead to them now, basically living together in his and Atsumus new flat, despite the fact Osamu and Suna still had their own, mostly because the closer Atsumu got to his due date, the more anxious everyone got about him being alone. </p><p>Never mind the fact only a couple weeks later, Osamu provided proof that contraception working was a mirth to Miyas, leading to him being pregnant only 3 months behind his brother.</p><p>While another unexpected event, they had adapted, leading to now with Sakusa and Suna sorting out the kitchen with both omegas asleep in their nest.</p><p>Noticing Sunas eyes flicking to the hallway for 3rd time, he took the Wasabi flavoured kit kats, the newest craving of Osamus, off him and nodded pointedly towards the nest.</p><p>Suna grinned in thanks, walking quickly out, eager to see his mate</p><p>5 minutes later saw Atsumu wobbling, heading straight to the fridge, ignoring Sakusa where he stood by the oven, scent darkened in irritation.</p><p>His mind flashed through the day, trying to find the cause of his displeasure, he decided to test the waters</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine” The fridge was opened now, his top half hidden by the door, yet, judging by the fingers Sakusa could see tapping the door, his limited patience was being tested</p><p>“Anything happen?”</p><p>“No” the short, clipped answer caused Sakusa to push the rising frustrations down, a argument being last thing he wanted</p><p>“Really? Because I noticed the vase my mother got us is missing.”</p><p>Atsumu slammed the door shut, the decorative bowl on top shaking, with a growl. Anger was practically rolling off him, his eyes flicking to the room where his twin lay, spitting out “That scrub, can never keep his mouth shut”</p><p>“Don’t talk about Osamu like that” the reprimand was quick and forceful, Sakusa knowing that Atsumu didn’t actual mean it, Osamu definitely not deserving it, but needed someone to blame for his mood</p><p>Blazing eyes turned to Sakusa, scent turning bitter, and the blame was swiftly moved to the other person in the room</p><p>“fuck off Omi”</p><p>Sakusa walked slowly up to the omega, face blank</p><p>Atsumu didn’t move, shoulders tightening and standing straight in an effort to close the small hight difference between them</p><p>His breath caught as Sakusa wrapped both strong arms around him, one around his waist, and the other moving up to scruff him around his nape.</p><p>All tension left him immediately, tucking his head into Kiyoomis shoulder to nose at his scent gland, feeling subdued and relaxed as his alpha cradled him, the horrible unrest that had been following him all day disappearing.</p><p>He tried desperately to hold on to some form of anger, some type of irritation, arms moving to brace himself against the chest only slightly broader than his own.<br/>
Kiyoomi started rumbling and all bets were off, Atsumus hands becoming lax</p><p>He started to massage Atsumus nape, trailing down slightly to caress his gland, not stopping till a purr echoed around the kitchen</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>The answer was quiet, almost as if ashamed, “I miss playin’, and I know-  Know –“ Atsumu paused, swallowing “Know I can’t, its not safe for the baby, but I miss it and I’m tired of struggling to fuckin’ walk, never mind being on the court, I just want to play again and I feel so guilty!”</p><p>He was getting louder, panicked rambling falling out of him, unable to lie in his alphas arms.</p><p>Kiyoomi yanked him closer, interrupting him, feeling something like sorrow and sympathy. Kissing his forehead, he tried to think of what to say.</p><p>“I know, I know your tired, its ok to be tired Atsu” Keeping his arm wrapped around his waist, he moved the other to tilt Atsumus head up “I couldn’t imagine not being on the court for so long, its ok to want to be back there” his hand moved to cradle his stomach “which is why I’m thankful, grateful for having such an amazing mate who’s braver than me everyday”</p><p>Atsumu sniffled, eyes tearing up, yanking Kiyoomi down by his collar to smash their lips together.</p><p>Kiyoomi hummed, tilting Atsumus head back to deepen the kiss, trying to shove as much love and adoration in it as possible</p><p>Judging on whine released, he was successful in his attempt.</p><p>Atsumu broke the kiss, hands moving to circle Kiyoomis waist, retuning his head back to where the turmeric scent had thickened.</p><p>“I missed yer as well” was whispered into his neck, almost silent, embarrassed at his own neediness</p><p>Sakusa felt as if his heart could burst with the well of emotion, not hiding his smile as he nuzzled the blond hair that needed a touch up</p><p>“I missed you” Sakusa practical cooed back, unable to stop the giddiness.</p><p>They stood there, neither counting the time, Atsumu, while still red, happy to be coddled by his mate.</p><p>Finally Atsumu let out a groan, embarrassed, before stepping out of Kiyoomis arms, eyes turning wide and a small pout overtaking his face.</p><p>Tugging at his hoddie, he whined “gimme’ yer jumper”</p><p>“Atsumu please, I barley have any cloths left” he sighed, trying to unlatch the omegas hand</p><p>“Don’t care, wan’ it” </p><p>At the tugs getting more insistent and light brown eyes starting to water, he accepted defeat. Sliding the hoddie off, leaving him bare-chested due to all of his tops being kidnapped, he passed it to the whining omega. </p><p>Only pausing for a second to pat Kiyoomi on his pec, Atsumu turned, lifting jumper to his nose sniffing happily. </p><p>He waddled off, looking like an especial happy penguin, barely acknowledging Suna who was walking back into the kitchen, mid-way though putting a shirt on</p><p>Head popping out of the collar, he smirked at the sight of Sakusa, throwing a shirt at him.</p><p>“you too huh?”</p><p>Grunting in thanks, he slid the shirt on which, judging by the sleeves falling low on his hands, was Sunas and turned to start dinner.</p><p>“what you making?”</p><p>“Udon” Sakusa watched as Suna leaned over the pot, watching the plain noodles cook</p><p>“Safe choice” while the words could be taken as just an observation, Sakusa knew, despite the empty expression, he was being insulted</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he stared Suna down “I’m not having another repeat of Thursday, unlike you I’m thinking ahead”</p><p>Suna rolled his eyes, a small pout flashing on his face “how was I meant know they would eat the wasabi?”</p><p>Suna moved over to help set out the extensive amount of toppings, each in a bowl, taking out a pan to cook the meat. His eye twitched at the amount of pots being used, it had become a common occurrence for the sink to be overflowing by the end of the day, and while annoying and unnecessary, it kept both Omegas fed and happy. </p><p>They worked in comfortable silence, only broken by a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, a nightly ritual to decide who would be forced to walk to the konbini for cravings that couldn’t be sedated by fully stocked kitchen.</p><p>Soon dinner was ready, everything set out on the table, see that Suna was still busy trying find Atsumus preferred chopsticks, he decide to take on the dangerous task of waking them</p><p>Snores echoed around the room, Atsumu hand pressed up against Osamus face, causing him to drool all over the twitching limb.</p><p>Sakusa couldn’t stop the smile even if he tried</p><p>That had actual worried him at first, the idea of Atsumu squeezing his heart in an iron tight grip, feeling so powerful yet powerless, for the rest of his life brought panic, because surly it wasn’t normal</p><p>He’d went to Barnes about it, the only one on the team with his own children, asking if the way he was feeling, the need to be gentle and sweet, the way he was acting, letting Atsumu get away with murder and obeying to every spoiled demand, would last forever.</p><p>Barnes had laughed, the sight of the usual stoic alpha looking like a mess with heavy bags and bed-mussed hair asking if would eventually develop a backbone against his mate proving to be too much.</p><p>His eyes had softened however, looking away in thought “it gets easier, you get used to eventually” He smiled at Sakusa, “but even then, its still different. Not only will you both change, but your relationship changes, he’s no longer just your mate, he’s the father of your children. He gave you your children and you never stop feeling grateful for that”</p><p>Atsumu smacked his lips, pushing his hand further into his brothers face, and Kiyoomi felt the grip on his heart squeeze</p><p>He vented forward, willingly facing the battle ahead, and overwhelming grateful for circumstances that had led to him to his current problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!!</p><p>Comments and kudos please if you want!!<br/>༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ its my validation༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>